A Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Now that Naraku's in jail, Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang can all relax. But if they thought Mizuko was a problem, imagine if another baby thrown into the mix? Little Sora can also be quite the handful. [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: Congrats! It's a Girl!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble**

Only two more weeks of summer. That's all they had left. Inuyasha sighed, tossing a ball up and down as Mizuko slept soundly on his chest. He tossed the ball up one more time before turning to the doorway. Kagome said she'd be here soon.

Inuyasha tossed the ball up. "Three." He caught it and tossed it again. "Two." He caught the ball one more time and tossed it a final time. "One."

Kagome unlocked Inuyasha's door with her spare key and let herself in. She knew she wasn't interrupting anything. Her eye's widened as little Mizuko snuggled against Inuyasha's chest, tiny fists holding tightly onto his shirt. "So cute!" Kagome squealed in a hushed tone, careful not to wake the little toddler up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he carefully sat up. "What took you so long?"

Kagome sighed, "It took forever for Ayumi, Yuka and Eri to let me go, sorry!"

"Now Mizuko's asleep and she was all excited," Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome glared in response. "I already apologized!"

"Now what do we do?" Inuyasha ignored Kagome's last remark, "You know I can't do anything now because she'll never let go of me, right?"

Kagome seethed, "I already said I was sorry!" Sometimes, Inuyasha could be such a jerk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's nice. But what good would your apology do? Will it give me back those fifteen and a half seconds of my life you wasted?"

"Fifteen and a half? Did you count or something?" Kagome replied, laughing a little.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I might've."

Kagome's anger died right there. She rushed to embrace Inuyasha. "You're too cute!" It was times like this when Kagome remembered why they were going out in the first place. "Oh, I love you."

Inuyasha struggled to look indignant. "Keh, I love you too." It clearly didn't work.

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned into each other. Lips meeting. Kagome's arms moved up to wrap around Inuyasha's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm right here!" Mizuko whined as Kagome and Inuyasha nearly crushed her.

Kagome nearly jumped away from Inuyasha as Inuyasha turned away, both of their faces going a deep, tomato red.

"S-so how about that walk now?" Inuyasha asked, failing at nonchalance.

Kagome nodded rapidly, almost giving herself a headache. "Yes...let's go!"

Mizuko couldn't figure out who her parents were trying to fool but went along with their charade anyways. They had been planning on going on another family walk. The last one had been when they had finally gotten Naraku arrested. But now he was out of the way, hopefully for good, and they can enjoy the rest of their hopefully long lives.

Kagome placed Mizuko into a blue stroller and thus began their family walk. Kagome's face was a deep scarlet, unable to get past the awkwardness that Mizuko had caused. But for crying out loud, they were _already_ going out!

Inuyasha couldn't look Kagome in the face and instead focused his sights on the other side of the street. Well, wasn't this just sad? He couldn't even look his _girlfriend_ in the eye after doing what _girlfriends and boyfriends are supposed to do_! Inuyasha let out a small breath and allowed his hand to brush against Kagome's before they grasped each other's hands. Both let a small smile spread on their faces.

Mizuko was about to start an actual conversation when the loud screeching of tires drew her, as well as her parents', attention. They watched in horror as a car went flying into a tree and immediately caught fire. Aside from the sound of the roaring fire, they heard the wailing of a baby.

"Baby!" Mizuko cried.

Inuyasha nodded, "Baby indeed." He turned to Kagome, "Call the fire department."

Kagome pulled out her phone but didn't dial right away. "What are _you_ gonna do?" She recognized that look in Inuyasha's eye.

"If we wait until the department shows up, that baby might die" Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to try and rescue whoever's in that car. Don't worry about me, I've got the cloth of the fire rat on underneath my clothes."

Kagome swallowed before nodding and beginning to dial the phone. Inuyasha sprinted towards the car.

Inuyasha could tell immediately that the couple in the front seats were dead. But in the back, in a car seat, was a little girl, wailing and wailing her head off. Somehow she had been left untouched by the flames. Inuyasha reached out for her, "C'mon." He managed to pull her out of the baby seat with a disturbing amount of ease. He noticed that her crying had stopped once she was in his arms.

Inuyasha felt a familiar feeling wash over him as the little girl stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. He noticed that she was yet another half-demon. On her shirt, the name Sora had been embroidered. "Hi, Sora," Inuyasha replied, carrying back to Kagome and Mizuko while rocking her back and forth. Sora giggled as the sound of sirens blared.

The fire department had arrived with the police and ambulance in tow.

They immediately went to take out the fire and find any survivors. As the ambulance carried the dead couple onto the back, the police went over to interrogate Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I don't know, suddenly we just heard the screeching of tires and then turned to see the car crash into the tree," Kagome replied.

The officer wrote it down before turning to Inuyasha and Sora with a grin. "You're a hero. I know not every kid would have went in to save that baby."

Inuyasha shrugged modestly, "Once you've dealt with a murderer, nothing's quite as scary anymore."

The officer sighed, putting his notepad away. "Well, we'll try and find someone to identify the corpses. And since little Sora seems quite happy, we'll leave her to you until we can find next of kin willing to take her in."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. The police, ambulance and fire department pulled away.

Inuyasha blinked, "Wait...what did we just agree to?"

Kagome blinked as it struck her as well.

Mizuko smiled up at her parents, reaching out for Sora, "Baby!"

Sora giggled in response as Kagome and Inuyasha felt déjà vu wash over them.

* * *

Yes, I'm finally starting the Bundle of Joy sequel. Be thankful you didn't have to wait as long as those waiting for TBVE 2 or Just a Kiss 2. And for those of you that read The Plan as well, I'm working on the first chapter of its sequel as we speak.

Thanks for waiting

sasuke's1

UshioOkazaki

Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o

yumemi akate ura

zia9583

Starpower01

RedRosesRulez37

Shenju Ami Mikuu

AzurefireM

Wolflady1204

.yo

checkitoutkagome

Ami-chan

Dizzy2709

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

Fiyero's-GF

champp6

xxZZBABEY18xx

Venom1409

avatarneytiri

Inktail097

xXStrawberryVanillaXx

FbiFreak

Iyomai999

wouldnt you like to know

inupuppy1596

Fireena

xheyxhaleyx

(Sheesh...this list is LONG!)

Maiden of the Silver Fires

cindy

The Blonde Beagle

1234grace

rayrayv

ayeshadewan

inuluver38

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

hanyougirl1235

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wish-on-Treasure

o.0SimplyAngel0.o

BijouCullen

alessandra

Deity of Anime

Inu Ookami-Hanyou1424

Karen072290

ohemgee123

Alice54

fermez8

parisadaja

(HOW MANY MORE NAMES ARE LEFT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!)

OceanGoddess101

HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9

LisaLovesmusiclol

tashlyn13

gidget989

codyskater31

Too Cool For A Username

casey-16

natalee4044

Nicole Kurosaki

Lady Rini

UnDead Warrior Phil

lorren16

InuyashaLover346

kazukarin

Kitz the Kitsune

inukag-lover1600

temafan4695

POCKYLUVR101

123inuyashaluver123

Kint0

The RealInuyasha

Kimmiko T.

inupupby5

poems2songs

Charli2006

Yuti-Chan

asuyami

trekker4life

leshamarieinuyasha

Diamond369

Jarri Scythe

Kitkatka101

shaylah mcghee

angel2798


	2. Chapter 2: We Can't Keep Her

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble**

Inuyasha stared into little Sora's big hazel eyes. He inwardly groaned. _Why did I ever agree to take care of another? _She reached out for a forelock, her eyes wide with curiosity. _Especially since it's only until next of kin agree to take the child in..._

He knew that he, _of course_, could handle this. But poor Kagome, she was bound to get a little too attached to the temporary new member of their family. And it'd just break Inuyasha's heart to have to watch Kagome break down as they took _'her baby'_ away from her.

And let's not forget Mizuko. If Sora stuck around too long, then Mizuko might accept her as a sister. How would Inuyasha be able to explain gving her _'sister'_ to some stranger?

Inuyasha let out a sigh. This was just _not_ a good idea.

Sora tugged a little on the forelock before letting out a giggle.

_She's so cute!_ Inuyasha thought before he caught himself. _Er...I mean...she's so...um..._ His gold met her gold. She blinked before giggling again. _She's so...so..._

"WHY AREN'T YOU MINE?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's wail. She turned to find Inuyasha tightly embracing a very amused Sora, looking utterly distraught. She masked a giggle.

"There's _no way_ that no one will want you!" Inuyasha cried, "But I already don't want to give you up!"

Sora's giggles meshed with Kagome's and Mizuko's. Kagome only laughed harder when Inuyasha turned to her with a glare.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

Kagome shook her head, "N-nothing! I'm not laughing at anything!"

Inuyasha glared at her for a few more moments before letting out a sigh. "We can't keep this baby."

"Well, obviously," Kagome answered, "She's not ours." Her eyes turned to Mizuko, who was staring up at her in wonder. "Technically, Mizuko isn't ours either."

"I mean, we can't even keep her for a little bit," Inuyasha clarified, "What if you and Mizuko get attached to her? We're already know her name, after all."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "Because you're worried about _us_ getting attached."

Inuyasha stood up indignantly. "I don't think you've noticed this, Kagome, but you're a sensitive person."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Says the man who was wailing 'But I already don't want to give you up!' not too long ago."

Inuyasha went a deep red, turning his head away. "K-keh! Details, details. The point _is_ we should hand Sora over to the police _now_." Inuyasha held out Sora.

Kagome blinked, looking from Inuyasha to Sora and back again. "Why are you doing that?"

"By 'we', I meant _you_," Inuyasha explained, "You take Sora and give her back to the police."

Kagome broke into a smirk, "Why don't you do it, Mr. Not-Gonna-Get-Attached?"

"W-well, because I...I...um...have to watch over Mizuko, you know," Inuyasha answered, "I have to hold down the fort. And you know explain this whole confusing situation to her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Yeah, right_."

Sora burst into a fit of giggles as Mizuko looked from Mommy to Daddy and back again. "Mommy, what's Daddy doing with Baby?"

Kagome turned to Mizuko. "Well..." she shot Inuyasha a sly glance, "Daddy's trying to hide the fact that he really loves the baby by making _Mommy_ take her back."

Mizuko blinked, "Back? Why does Baby have to go back?"

Kagome and Inuyasha traded looks before Kagome sighed. "Well...Mizuko, honey, Baby isn't _ours_. She's got a family that might want her."

Mizuko's cobalt orbs bored into Kagome's chocolate. "But _our_ family wants her!" She turned to Inuyasha, "Right Daddy?"

"Er..." Inuyasha replied, avoiding eye contact with Mizuko.

"Look at it this way," Kagome explained, drawing Mizuko's attention back on her, "What if you get lost and someone finds you and decided to keep you instead of returning you to me and your Daddy."

Mizuko looked down. "Mizuko would cry..."

"So would Mommy and Daddy," Kagome continued.

Mizuko looked back up at Kagome. "So, Baby's Mommy and Daddy want her back?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, eyes asking how simple she should keep it. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sighed.

"Well, her Mommy and Daddy are gone. Like Stepmommy," Kagome answered, "But she might have aunties and uncles that want her."

Mizuko paused for a moment, processing that. Then she lit up. "So if Baby's aunties and uncles _don't_ want her, Baby can stay?"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded uncertain looks before Kagome tightly smiled, "Well, yes. I guess she can."

"Then Baby can be Mizuko's sister?" Mizuko asked, eyes wide.

Inuyasha and Kagome traded uncertain looks before Kagome tightly smiled, "W-well, yes. I guess she can."

Sora suddenly burst out crying. Inuyasha blinked, completely confused. He turned Sora around and stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked, as though Sora could answer him.

Sora reached out for him, screaming at the top of her lungs. He sighed and pulled her closer and closer until she lay on his chest. Her tiny fists clung to his shirt and her big eyes slowly shut.

"Aww!" Kagome cooed.

"All that fuss just cuz you're tired?" Inuyasha smiled down at her. His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, goddammit! Why do babies have to be so damn _cute_ all the time?"

Kagome masked giggles before turning her eyes to little Mizuko. "I don't know. I guess it makes it that much easier to love them."

"But we're not supposed to love this one," Inuyasha replied, "We're supposed to give her back in a few days."

Kagome blinked, something suddenly striking her. "Wait a second...shouldn't Sora be homesick or something by now?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Homesick?"

"Well, she's in a strange new place without her mommy or daddy," Kagome elaborated, "You heard Mizuko. She'd definitely cry. But Sora seems to be taking it all fine. She's even sleeping soundly on a stranger's chest."

Inuyasha looked down at Sora. "I don't know. Maybe she's just one of those kids that just doesn't panic?"

"Maybe..." Kagome answered, biting her lip.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that look in Kagome's eyes. "Why are you acting like this is a bad thing? It just means that she's less of a problem right now. Don't worry about it, Kagome."

"I know, I know," Kagome answered, "It's just that, part of me knows that-"

Sora blinked, staring up at Inuyasha suddenly. "Daddy..." she replied, reaching up for his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome sighed, "It's not necessarily a good sign..."

* * *

I apologize for the wait...like I've been doing for centuries now... -_-|||

But the first time I tried to write this chapter it was too short and kind of MEH and then when I finally finished a good enough copy, I wanted to write six more chapters (of anything) to make a March Break update but that didn't work out and I think people have been waiting long enough and I'm probably gonna end up with only like 5 people reviewing now...

*sigh* But I digress...thanks for waiting,

PhilosopherGirl17

spicefires992

bankotsu

roflmao

Rihimesama

ok ckick

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

iiZombeh

SasuSaku007

xXTenshiXAkumaXx

ann

gidget989

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

tvgirl37

Shenju Ami Mikuu

RiniTaisho

Kimmiko T.

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

poems2songs

ohemgee123

Elfgurl96


	3. Chapter 3: Dopplegangers

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble**

"Daddy?" Inuyasha blurted, "Did she just call me Daddy? Oh no, what do we do?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, is there anything we can do? She thinks you're her father. We can't convince her otherwise."

Inuyasha stared down at the tiny twitching dog ears on Sora's head. "But how can she confuse me for her father?"

Kagome shrugged before conveniently spotting a magazine with baby Sora on it. She picked up the magazine and to her surprise, noticed that Sora's parents looked almost creepily identical to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were brighter than Sora's real mother's eyes and Inuyasha's eyes were bigger than Sora's actual father but, other than that, they could pass off as each other.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began before handing Inuyasha the magazine.

"Kagome, I honestly don't care about what Puri Yume-tan is up to. She's a stuck up-"

"No! Look at the picture!" Kagome cried.

"It's Mommy and Daddy!" Mizuko noted, pointing at the magazine.

Inuyasha gaped. "Holy sh_irt_ monkeys!" His gold eyes landed on Sora's sleeping form. "No wonder."

Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha understood why, even without words. He sighed, "I honestly don't know what I'll do if when the time comes, Sora is crying and screaming for me..."

Kagome nodded, looking down at poor confused Mizuko, "I don't think any of us could handle it..."

Mizuko blinked. She let out a sigh. Why were her parents so negative about all this?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha and Kagome traded looks; Inuyasha shrugged before going to open the door.

Standing outside was a fairly young stranger. If Inuyasha had to guess, she was in her twenties – early or late, he hadn't decided yet. She had long black hair tied back in her a ponytail with fidgety grey-blue eyes. She had a black shawl tied over a white dress with black Mary Janes.

"Um...hello..." she began hesitantly, "Um...are you the one taking care of Sora?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Depends, who wants to know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman replied and Inuyasha could sense Kagome trying to get a peek at her from her seat. The woman smiled apologetically, "I'm Hiyoko, I was her nanny."

"Inuyasha Taisho," Inuyasha replied, "Yeah. My girlfriend and I are the ones watching over Sora."

Hiyoko blinked in surprise. "You look a little young to be watching over a baby."

Inuyasha swung the door open the entire way, inviting her in with the gesture. "We _are_ a little young to be watching over the baby. But we're the ones who rescued her. And we're already taking care of one, so..." Inuyasha almost smirked at the look on Hiyoko's face. The one that showed she was struggling not to judge.

"She wasn't planned either," Inuyasha's mouth twitched with amusement.

Kagome glared at him. "You mean her _adoption_?" Although Hiyoko seemed a bit confused at that.

Hiyoko bowed slightly at Kagome, which surprised Kagome. "Um...hello," Hiyoko began, "I'm Hiyoko Mizushima, I was Sora's nanny."

"Kagome Higurashi, the aforementioned girlfriend and definitely someone who doesn't need that much respect," Kagome replied, half-giggling.

Hiyoko stood straight, "S-sorry. Um...where's Sora, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sleeping on the couch where I left her when I went to answer the door," Inuyasha answered as he headed for Sora, before picking her up, "You wanna hold her or something?"

Hiyoko blushed, "C-can I?"

"Sure, that is, if you really _are_ her nanny," Inuyasha replied with the slightest hint of a threat.

Hiyoko took Sora and smiled down at her sleeping form. "I'm so glad that she's okay. W-when I heard about the a-_accident_ I just had to rush over and see her...you know..." Her eyes flitted up at Inuyasha and Kagome. They landed on Mizuko for a moment before landing back on Sora. "I'm so glad that she ended up in y-your hands. If you don't mind me saying so, you two s-seem like v-very good people."

Inuyasha and Kagome traded a look before Kagome replied, "Of course we don't."

"It's r-remarkable how much you t-two l-look like her parents, if i-it's okay for me to say so," Hiyoko continued, "A-almost too much to be coincidence. B-but you guys are _so_ different. L-like-" Hiyoko's eyes darted about before she continued, inexplicably at a whisper, "W-well, first off Sora's parents were not on such g-good terms. They really didn't seem to g-get along. And S-Sora only made it worse. S-she wasn't exactly _p-planned_ and t-they made that clear."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared another look. Inuyasha sighed, "And she wasn't very _wanted_ either."

Hiyoko nodded, "B-but neither was the m-marriage either. The t-two of them were really only t-together because of a o-one night stand. For h-honour purposes. And it d-didn't help much that they were b-both heirs of such p-prominent business families."

"Profitable business merger?" Inuyasha offered.

Hiyoko nodded, "It was v-very _'frosty'_ in the house at a-all times."

"Frosty?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiyoko nodded again, "That's how Sayuri described it. The two of them, Kenichi-sama and Setsuna-sama, were always on e-edge."

Inuyasha's eyes landed on Sora with sadness. It wasn't too hard to imagine how her life was at home. "Plus, they were really busy, all the time, right?"

Hiyoko nodded, "T-that was the lucky part. I-I mean, they could be gone on business trips for days and that was the only time the mansion w-would relax. But they didn't even go t-together and sometimes Kenichi-sama or Setsuna-sama would just w-walk around the house. More often, S-Setsuna-sama. E-everyone was more or less a-afraid of her."

"She gave everyone a hard time?" Kagome asked and Hiyoko nodded.

"Other than the whole DNA process, did either of them really contribute much to Sora's growth?" Inuyasha asked knowingly.

Hiyoko shook her head sadly. "I-I have never s-seen t-two people hate on their own child s-so much. They only s-seemed to care when there were c-cameras. As soon as Sora was o-old enough, they'd have s-sent her to boarding s-school. T-to be honest, I'm kind of glad they're dead. Now Sora has a chance at being happy."

Kagome felt her heart sink. "Hopefully. Maybe she has a nice aunt or-"

Hiyoko's head darted up. "Y-you mean, y-you guys d-dont have custody of her?"

Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads. "This is only temporary," Inuyasha explained.

Hiyoko bit her lip. "B-but you _can't_ let them leave her with any of her relatives!"

* * *

Falling Star reference!

Aside from that, this chapter kind of sucks and I apologize for that. As I wrote it, I grew kind of more disappointed with myself but didn't know what else to do. So I left it as is and posted it rather than erasing everything and taking even LONGER to update. Next chapter will hopefully have toned down the suck to more acceptable levels.

Also, anyone confused about reviews for a mysteriously missing third chapter, that was a joke chapter. Don't worry about it. And Mandy, I'm not sure if Naraku is going to appear in this sequel...depends on if I run out of a plot...

And with that, thank you for putting up with me...

EnjE4EveR

CrimsonCamilia

grimmich

Fan25

ann

kagomethebeautifulmiko

poems2songs

Mandy

LOVE-all-we-HATE

midnight star237

Elfgurl96

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

ohemgee123


	4. Chapter 4: Why Not?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble**

Hiyoko bit her lip. "B-but you _can't_ let them leave her with any of her relatives!"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded looks. Kagome asked a tentative "Why?"

Hiyoko continued nibbling on her lip, her only answer was the look in her eyes.

Inuyasha got the message.

"Not so different from her parents?" he asked and Hiyoko nodded. But a quick glance at her let him know that that wasn't all. "_Worse_ than her parents?"

Hiyoko nodded solemnly. The way Hiyoko's eyes shyly flittered up to his ears conveyed another message. This one was something that Inuyasha knew personally.

"Not so found of half-demons are they?" Inuyasha replied, voice contained a tiny sprinkle of bitterness.

But it was enough to clench Kagome's heart. Her eyes went from Inuyasha to Sora to Mizuko and back to Inuyasha. She couldn't even imagine what they may have gone through in their lifetimes. Kagome sucked on her lip at the darkness that pooled in Inuyasha's gold. It was possible that one day Mizuko and Sora would forget, it was highly likely that they'd already forgotten. But Kagome could tell that Inuyasha's suffering was deeply engraved in his mind, perpetually lurking in its dark crevices.

Her hand reached for his and she clenched it. He turned to her in confusion. She just smiled as though it was just a whim of hers. Thankfully, he couldn't read her mind. She didn't want to bring him back to those times.

Inuyasha turned back to Hiyoko and sighed. "But you know, we really can't do anything if the law tells us to hand her over. We're just a pair of teens. Honestly, Hiyoko, they could even come and take Mizuko away from us."

Hiyoko's eyes shimmered with tears. "I know," she sighed defeatedly, "I-I don't even know w-why I said that. N-none of us have any p-power here. It's just that- th-that I-" her eyes landed on Sora, softly snoring in her lap, "...I c-can't stand the th-thought of her unhappy.." Hiyoko gritted her teeth, "H-honestly, I've never seen p-parents worse than h-hers were. And I hope sh-she never does."

Kagome and Inuyasha followed her gaze at the smiling Sora and immediately understood how Hiyoko felt. "Me too," Kagome replied with conviction, her eyes darting to Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

There was a heavy silence.

Suddenly an idea struck Inuyasha, it wouldn't make any of this better in the long run. But it could help ease the situation for now. He looked over at Hiyoko. "You were her nanny, right?"

Hiyoko blinked, nodding dumbly.

"Right now, Mizuko's babysitter is kind of a bitch. Would you mind watching over Mizuko and Sora," he swallowed here, "for the time that we have her, while we're at school?"

Hiyoko's eyes lit up. In fact, her whole face did. "C-could I _really_?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course."

"With pay, naturally," Inuyasha replied, "Since you're technically out of a job now. How much would you like for it?"

Hiyoko's eyes went wide. "I-I couldn't-"

"The current lady is getting paid twenty bucks an hour," Inuyasha replied, "so basically a hundred and twenty bucks a day."

Hiyoko stared. "Y-you pay her a hundred and twenty dollars a day?"

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Sora's parents are loaded, you must've been gotten paid more than that."

Hiyoko nodded, "B-but not by much. H-how can you afford that?"

"Ever heard of Taisho Corp?" Inuyasha replied, "What about Himura Co.? Well I'm the _half-_brother of the current head of Taisho Corp and, if the Himura Co can stand a half-demon president, next-in line for Himura since I'm my mother's only son."

Hiyoko could only stare.

"Plus, the inheritance from my parents, also known as the previous heirs to both companies," Inuyasha continued, "In other words, I'm loaded too. Just as much, if not more than Sora's parents were."

"W-wow," Hiyoko replied, "I-I'll take a hundred dollars a week."

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Only?"

Hiyoko nodded. "I-if that's okay with you."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "If that's okay with me?" Inuyasha sighed, shrugging, "Whatever you want, more money for me."

Hiyoko suddenly glanced at the clock. "O-oh! I-I've got to go!" She gingerly picked up Sora and handed her back to Inuyasha before quickly smoothing down her black drees. Her eyes darted between Kagome and Inuyasha before apologizing quickly and running off. Firstly into the door and then, after apologizing _to the door_, out of it.

"She's cute," Kagome managed between chuckles.

Inuyasha smirked, "Am I allowed to agree with you?"

Kagome gave him a look before rolling her eyes.

"What? Is it not a very valid question?" Inuyasha replied, "Some girls don't quite like their boyfriends saying that other girls are cute."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, you're allowed."

Inuyasha smiled until his eyes landed on the slumbering Sora on his lap. He let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do," he blurted out, exasperated.

Kagome blinked, "About what?"

"About Sora," Inuyasha replied, "I mean, there isn't anything _to do_ yet. But what am I _supposed to do_ when there is something _to do_? Or at least when I _have to do something_ but _can't do anything_?" he buried his face in his hands. "Fu_dge_, raising kids is so da_rn_ hard."

Kagome almost said something but was distracted by Inuyasha's flawless censoring. She cracked a smile and almost laughed.

"Focus, Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed, "I'm trying. But really, there's nothing to do but worry, Inuyasha." She put a comforting hand on his back. She knew how he felt, like the weight of Sora's happiness was on their shoulders. But really, the odds were stacked against them. Against her.

"Fact of the matter is, one day we'll have to relinquish this child and maybe it'll be to the wrong people."

* * *

Sorry for this chapter. I'm not exactly proud of it. The flow is awkward and rushed...gah...

I'll try for a better chapter next time. For those of you who may or may not be disappointed, thank you for sticking around for this crap. I would thank you all but Google Chrome was being a son of a bitch and when I pasted in all your usernames, fragged it up so that when I saved, most of them vanished and what was ever left was slurred together. At this point, I had already deleted the emails from which I had gotten this particular list and it's now practically impossible for me to find them again without sifting through emails for hours.

Sorry about that.

Now I'm fucking pissed at Google Chrome.


End file.
